Thats What You Get!
by TacoGir
Summary: It was an accident! I swear! It's not my fault I have big shoulders and Butch just happened to be in the way! Now the whole world thinks I did it intentionally! The hell does that even mean! Now after two years of distancing myself from this jerk I'll be right by his side. Some days I should have just listened to the voice in my head that said "Just stay in bed!" (Original paring)


_**That's what you get!**_

_It was an accident! I swear! It's not my flaut I have big shoulders and Butch just happened to be in the way! Now the whole world thinks I did it intentionally?! The hell does that even mean?! Now after two years of distancing myself from this jerk I'll be right by his side. Some days I should have just listened to the voice in my head that said "Just stay in bed!"_

_**Chapter 1 The Wonderful Monday**_

Is he suppose to be moving like that? Why is he moaning like that? Oh, God! Is that blood?! Fuck! Nice work Bc! Fabulous! The schools gonna "love" you for this! You just shoulder bumped the schools biggest jerk/jock down the stairs! Seriously, where is the round of applause?

**(20 minutes Before)**

So, it was my favorite day of the year: Monday. You know the day I have to leave the comfort of my beloved bed, have a war over sharing the bathroom, say a prayer before I eat my dad's cooking and pretend to give a damn about school? Yeah, that day.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said as we took our seats on the bus in the middle. She sat behind me and Bubbles sat with me. I rolled my tired eyes and faced her

"What?"

She gave a teasing smile "Since I get out of school before you guys do I get the car today!" She said proud. Ms. Honor Student had it going on with early class let outs, so dad would come and pick her up. Bubbles pouted and I honestly could care less but played along "Good. Be sure to run me over with it. Please."

"Your such a Grinch."

"Well I am green."

Suddenly, Bubbles gasped as the bus stopped. I didn't even need to look out the window to know why. We were at the home of the Jojo's, aka _The RowdyRuff Boys_. Brick(Everyone's "Guy"), Boomer (The wannabe bully) and Butch (Everyone's favorite ass). Your typically bad boys that girls fantasize about. Sadly enough I use to be one of those girls.

"It's reason like them I'm glad I get out early." Blossom sneered quietly. I looked back with half folded eyes "Oh pour salt in my eye."

"Sh! Here they come!" Bubbles squealed like she had a firecracker in her panties. Yes, my sister was a fan girl and always found ways to do something stupid in front of them. Boomer was her favorite but she was his target. She did his homework, laundry, gave massages and all kinds of crap for this punk.

But she claimed that she was in love and he was the one.

As they started to walk by Blossom and I quickly started to act like the dirty windows were so interesting. Bubbles jumped up with 30 pages of some book report as she said sweetly "H-here you go, Boomie! I put my blood, sweat and massacre into it! You'll get a B+ for sure!"

The snatching of the paper made me wanna jump up and kick his ass. He snorted "I thought I told you to uh...lose the..um-"

"Name calling?"

"Yeah thanks- I mean duh loser! And next's time I want A+ material. But the massacre shows you somewhat care if I pass or not so I won't throw you in the trash today. But I will tomorrow!"

"Gee, thanks!" Bubbles said happily as she fell back into the seat. Blossom was boiling with anger but it got worse Brick decided he wanted to sit by her. Butch now in front me with that ugly but sexy smirk.

Did I just...

"Shouldn't you be siting in Sluts Row?" Blossom spat at him as she thumbed to the back of the bus where Princess and her gang were seated. Brick chuckled as he put his arm around the seat and said "Changing it up today for my favorite girl."

"Aw! How sweet!" Bubbles said with obvious jealousy. Boomer was seated in the back with his friends but did she think we were enjoying this?!

"Well I don't see her here!" I joined in, not looking at Butch who was trying to have a staring contest with me. But I wasn't going to start with him today or his brothers.

"Aw, Bc! You know your my number 1 fan!" Butch teased but I didn't dare look at him.

"Damn, you found my hit list."

"You can hit this anytime." He winked at me and licked his lips. Damn, those lips. Nice and soft with a tongue made from the gods above. And arms of mountain rocks that stretched like willows but without the weeping. Just pure pleasure...

I hate me.

**(School)**

Blossom and I flew off the bus and jetted into the school building. After going our separate ways I ran into my Mitch, who was taking an early detention slip as he cruised his skate board down the hallway.

"Sup, badboy?" I gave a head nod as he paused at his locker. He smirked as he studied my still red face and said "Oe, someone got "Butchy" this morning. Damn, I should really ride the bus."

"Your not helping!" I lightly slammed my face into the locker.

"My job is to tell you shit you don't wanna hear. That's what best friends do." He patted me on the back.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. Mitch was aware of my past sexual relationship with Butch. It was a one time thing but I'll forget letting myself allow him to make me look stupid. Very stupid. And I don't like looking stupid. But three years at a freshmen party changed everything.

"Hey, don't think those thoughts in front of me if your not gonna fill me in." Mitch waved a hand in front of my face. I quickly came out of daze and smacked his hand away. Then I noticed the time  
time. Now I could care less about being late but there's this one class where I want to remain tardy free.

Ms. With's English Class.

That woman is the Ursula of high school. If you dare even think about missing her class then god help you. She'll find you no matter where you hide. No matter where!

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" I quickly jetted passed Mitch and up the stair to my locker to grab my books and suppose-to-be-30-page-but-10-paged paper. 10 seconds till the bell and her class down stairs!

_10_

I sped down the hallway like Flash.

_9_

Jumped on the first step.

_8_

Power shuffled my way down, really working those shoulders despite the pain.

_7_

Halfway there when I felt a sharp pain hit my right shoulder. Hearing an "Ugh!" as I saw a flash of green eyes falling.

_6_  
I paused at the noticed of what looked to be a crash dummy kissing each step as it fell.

_5_  
Once it reached the bottom I hurried down to see who it was.

_4_  
How wished it was a crash dummy.

_3_  
Please be a crash dummy. Because your not moving...

_2_  
Why? Why you?!

_1_  
Some days I should just listen to the voice in my head that says "Stay in fucking bed."

"Argh..." Butch moaned as he laid face down and started to cough up blood. I felt sick and started pinching myself to see if I saw dreaming! I, Buttercup just shoulder bumped Butch down 15 flights of stair and he didn't mid a step. He was just laying there groaning like a sick dog.

"Butch? You okay?" I slowly walked down stairs. I bent nexts to him. He was breathing slowly and wiped some of the blood from his face. I helped him turn over on his back. His green shirt exposed his perfect pack. I couldn't help but trace a finger along the hard bumps, my mind was totally distracted.

"You did all this just so you could feel me up?" Butch said weakly. I quickly took my hand away and tried to hide my blush but it was too late.

"Are you okay?"

"Well yeah. Being pushed down the stairs and coughing up blood is perfectly normal."

"I didn't push you!"

"Well you did something that got me down here." Butch then coughed up some blood. I smacked my face and knew I was screwed. Tonight was the first football game and Butch was the school best player. His brothers were good but Butch had all the bells and whistles! If he's injured then that mean a chance of no win and no win means no brag rights for our couch and no brag rights for our couch mean all hell will break lose.  
Everyone's gonna kill me!

"You can still play tonight? I mean that was just like a tackle without the fake grass!"

"...I think I broke my butt."

Can this get any worst?

"Ms. U-what in hell?!" That voice...that deep voice made me wanna knock on wood again and again. Ms. With. I couldn't even face her. Just imagine how it looked: Blood on the floor, a moaning Butch and a very nervous me trying to grow a halo.

**A/N: I'll edit later (the time zone here is the best time to publish). Despite my lazy butt errors XD- what do you think? Plz Review!**

**Tacos^^**

**(Oh and Happy Early Vday) **


End file.
